Yo no soy su juguete
by SatoshiExe
Summary: Porque me hacen esto. ¿Quien soy yo?, enfermera Joy. Tu eres mio y de nadie mas. (Ash x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

Holame presento yo soy como dice mi perfil soy SatoshiEx y es mi primer fic en esta página y quetrabajo como traductor de japonés a español y Coreano a español pero ese otro tema ... a mi me intereso escribir historias y leerlas por estas personas Aqui (nombres de perfil):

-Mario Uzumaki (Me gustan sus historias)

-Mi novia (Le gusta mucho los fanfics)

-ZeroSatoshi (Esun familiar mio)

-Mis compañeros traductores (Grandes amigos tambien)

Bueno y aquí mi primera historia a publicar:

Musica de fondo para el inicio:

Https / m. / Watch? V = hxu5W9K-8MA

Prologo:

Ash: Porque ... ¿Porque me hace esto ?, GAAAA HAAA HAA. (Siendo desmembrado y cortandolo en pedazos)

Dawn: Crees que te ibamos a dejar que te quedaras con el credito de todas tus acciones heroicas, nosotras solo te acompañamos porque solo tu al lograr salvar y devolver a Mew al arbol origen para no destruir el mundo te robariamos todo lo que tienes, bueno Aquí estamos todas las cosas que matan al lagendario Ash Ketchump que no aprovecha nada de lo que tienen y todas las compañeras de viaje nadie creer que todos los matrimonios crean que tuviste que sacrificar su vida por el bien del mundo. (Haciendole un horrible corto atraves de su cara pero dejandolo vivo)

Ash se retuerce en el suelo de dolor donde su compañero Pikachu al estar debil se levanta para juntarse con Ash pero al acercarce al al May to pisa y con una gran barra de hierro para golpear hasta matarlo con Ash also debil solo ve como su compañero es Asesinado en frente de sus ojos sin hacer nada

Ash: ¡DETENTEEEEEE! (Grita mientras may mata a Pikachu y se rie de forma psicopata)

Mayo: No hay que pagarle si ya esta muerto. (Agarrando a Pikachu y tirandocelo a Ash)

Ash sin su brazo izquierdo y herido en la cara y en los ojos sobre un su muerto compañero mie tras las chicas se marchaban en dirección a la liga pokemon para ser beneficiadas y dar por muerto a Ash.

Ash: ¿Que hemos hecho amigo ?, ¿Qué hicimos mal ?, solo queremos ser los mejores y hacemos nada mas que ayudar a todos y esto recibimos. (Abrazandolo y llorando con fuerza)

Pikachu: pika ... pik ... pika. "Siempre estaremos juntos eres mi mejor amigo". (Con sus ultimas palabras antes de morir de verdad.)

Ash: ¡PIKACHUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu ...! (Gritando al unisono con su último aliento del alma).

Fin prologo.

Lamento esta introducción tan corta es que todavia no acabo de terminar el cap de inicio por lo que lo tendre un poco mas tarde asi que porfavor esperenme.

Me despido y que este muy bien

Capitulo Siguiente:

Ash: Enfermera Joy ... ¿Quien soy yo?

Tu te pareces al héroe de la leyenda

Oficial Jenny: Que lindo eres ... te tendre que adoptar.

Enfermera: No en este caso yo lo adopte, yo lo encontre primero.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola estoy devuelta con mi primer fic Para Empezar con el capitulo 1, Gracias a ustedes por dar hoy toda mi tema:

Capitulo 1: Revolución

ONU Niño en lo profundo del bosque despierta cerca de la ONU lago Donde al Levantarse Se Siente Perdido Donde en solitario TIENE UNA camisa negra , pantalones cortos y Unas deportivas con El que al aventurarse por el bosque para salir del Donde SE Encuentra con Criaturas Que Son misteriosas para El Donde al Verlas de lejos maravillado por su naturaleza y forma pajaritos pokemon UNOS (PIDGEY) se le acercan curiosos una ververlo de CEFCA Donde el joven les sonrie y sabiendo Ellos Que no les haria nada Saltan Sobre el juguetona en forma de Donde el riendose Juega con ellos Hasta Que sí were volando. Continuando su camino Logra salir de El Bosque por lo Cual se Dirige una Una ciudad Cercana (Ciudad Verdegal) Donde ve maravillosos prados y Flores tranquilas moviendose Al compás del viento, al Terminar ve Que Unas jovenes salen Hablando y riendose deluna estación (Centro Pokemon) Donde al escucharlas en solitario noto el nombre de alguien: "Enfermera alegría". Que el pecado sable SUCEDE A Su Alrededor entra a la estación Donde se Sienta y Siente la ONU familiarizado presence una Alrededor Lo Su Cual le Hace Recordar su propio nombre ... Ceniza.

Alegría: Disculpa joven, ¿estas bien ?. (De que Preocupado Este niño solitario des)

Ash: Enfermera ... alegría ... ¿Quien soy yo ?. (Sin enterarse de nada)

alegría: Yo ... este ... ¿no sabes ni quien eres? (Empezando una preocuparse)

Ash: No ... Solo se que me llamo Ash ESO ES TODO. (Com Cierta nostalgia al decirlo)

alegría: Bueno y vamos a buscar A Tus Padres. (Segura Que esta extraviado)

Ash: No hay Padres TENGO ... desperte en solitario en el bosque. (ESO Sobre Confundido)

La enfermera de la alegría en solitario en sí del queda pasmada donde esta solo de escuchar eso ya Que al sable Que No Padres Tiene Salón y Cruzo El Bosque Lleno de pokemon Peligrosos Solo Lo Hizo quedar asi Pero despierta al ver Que la Oficial Jenny entra en EL centro pokemon para Borrarse su Arcanine ya descansado Donde la enfermera alegría al partir el deja una ceniza y Jenny conversando Entre Ellos Donde col Volver la oficial quedo en un estado muy parecido al de la enfermera LUEGO de Quedarse con El Hablando ONU rato.

Jenny: Bueno ... Siendo asi ya Que los eres lindo te tendre Que Adoptar. (Hecho de Como si ya Fuera)

alegría: No se si es ESE Caso yo lo adoptare yo lo vi Primero. (Adelantandose para abrazar en su pecho)

Jenny: Alegría yo lo voy a Adoptar Tu Tienes Que antender en el centro pokemon. (Tomando tambien a Pecho Ash en su)

Ash al quedar Entre 2 Mujeres con Enormes pechos no solo de sí PREGUNTA ¿Como termino asi? Tambien Que Sino se le this Haciendo corto el oxigeno Pero Logra respirar LUEGO De que las 2 mujeres se separaran de El Para Seguir Discutiendo Sobre quien va un Quedarse con el MIENTRAS Que Ash se Sienta Contemplando el prado Donde Varios jovenes Juegan con los AEE misteriosas Criaturas una Las Que conoce el como pokemon Siendo facinado desde el lugar de cinco ninguna nota de Como una mujer mas grande Que el se para al Lado observando IGUALMENTE el prado Donde ella al ver quela Miraba le lanzo la ONU sonrisa Donde se agancho un hablarle:

Ceniza: Disculpe, sin distraerla debi. (Avergonzado)

¿:? Descuida, se ve que te gustan los pokemon Por Que veo en ti, mi nombre es Juniper y soy un pokemon investigadora.

Ash: Woaaa ... Eso Es genial apuesto ve una cola Muchos pokemon Todos Los Dias. (Entusiasmado)

Enebro: Claro y me gusta entretenerme con Ellos tambien ... no veo a Padres TUS (Explicandole Do Trabajo y preguntando los Mismo Que Joy y Jenny).

Ash explicandole Lo Mismo a la profesora Juniper Donde IGUALMENTE Fits Estado de la ONU choque por lo escuchado Donde el pecado Explicación toma una ceniza y se Dirige un su automovil para llevarlo al Aeropuerto de Kanto para irse a vivir con el de un Pueblo Arcilla en Teselia Dejando a 2 mujeres muy enojadas casi escuchandolas en el avión Hasta la ciudad. Al Llegar a Kalos la Profesora con Ash se Suben al automovil para dirigirse a su nuevo hogar (temporal) de Donde el joven se duerme en el Camino y ella al Verlo SABE Que adopto una ONU Niño que sera algo muy valioso para ella, (n sueros en solitario de ella) al Dejarlo en la cama de Su Casa párrafo Dejarlo dormir se acuesta junto con el para dormir IGUALMENTE MIENTRAS ve al joven durmiendo felizmente.

 **A la mañana siguiente ...  
**  
Ash despierta Donde col Revisar su entorno Que No reconoce DESIDE EXPLORAR Donde ESTABA párrafo ENCONTRAR a la profesora Juniper Preparando el Desayuno para los 2, ella al Verlo le sonrie y se sientan juntos comiendo de lo mas Feliz Que pueden Estar al ... Terminar de desayunar la profesora le PREGUNTA un Ceniza:

Juniper:?. ¿Quieres venir al laboratorio a ver los pokemon (Ofreciendole acompañarla)

Ash: ¿Puedo ?. (Con Mucha Felicidad)

La profesora y Ash salen caminando Hacia el Laboratorio Que esta cerca para toparse con la asistente de la profesora la cual sea le Presenta al joven Que al Verlo le agarra cariño Inmediato Y Lo Abraza con felicidad, la profesora dados Que Lo lleve un conocer los pokemon y la Encantada Asistente Lo Lleva Hacia el parque Que col nada mas entrar Juega con ellos y Con la Asistente Para Que conosca Cuales hijo y Son Como diferenciarlos Ellos párr. A la hora del almuerzo Ash juntos un 2 Las mujeres salen Para comer algo en El Pueblo Donde ver al caminar la profesora y otra mujer se Detienen para saludarse y conversar de paso para Ella Pero las acompana un IGUALMENTE almorzar.

Vera (Madre sí Serena): Asi que te llamas Ash, yo conoci a Un gran Entrenador con tu nombre de la era de la ONU héroe POR vieras Donde Lo. (Recordando a Ash Antes que desapareciera ademas de sonrojarse)

Ash: Entrenador Entrenador ... ... Entre ... ... na dor ... (Cayendose desmayado)

Enebro: Ash, Ash ... no te duermas .. . ASH.

Vera: No te duermas, Ash No lo hagas.

LUEGO de Ser Llevado una ONU centro pokemon Para Que descansara y se recuperara la enfermera alegría las llamas DEBIDO A una situation muy rara Que esta sucediendo con el en su habitación ¿Donde al Llegar ven Que Ash es mas grande Pero no solo eso si no Tiene Que (o recupero por decirlo asi) su forma Antes de Ser asesinado por Sus compañeras de Viaje.

Juniper: E El ... ¿it Ash ?. (Con mucha duda y sorpresa)

Vera: Pero ... ¿Cual es ?. (Igual de sorprendida)

Ash despierta poco despues Que entraran a la habitación ¿Donde al ver a las mujeres de el 2 Nombres Recordando SUS.

Ash:? ¿Señora Vera ... ¿Profesora Juniper ?, ¿Que sucedio ?. (Confuso)

Tanto Como Vera y la profesora se Lanzan Contra el párrafo abrazarlo y llorar un Do Lado al ver Que El entenador Que Ellas amaban lo creian muerto Pero No lo espero las Respuesta de Ceniza.

Ash: Yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado ... ¿Qué me SUCEDE ?. (Aterrorizado y llevandose las manos a la Cara)

Capitulo Fin: 1

Capitulo siguiente:

Juniper: Ash es mio yo lo crie.

Vera: Claro que sin el se Quedara conmigo yo amo tambien lo.

Camila: disculen señoras Pero Este joven se Quedara conmigo.

Camila MIENTRAS Ash duerme tranquilo ella Se acerca Lentamente Hacia su entrepierna al Donda v llegar ...

Capitulo 2: ¡¿QUE SUCEDE AQUI ? !

Nos vemos Que Tengan buen dia / tarde / noche. SAYONARA


End file.
